Golfing with Rikkai
by Rikkai Love
Summary: Golfing is easy for some...aka Yagyuu Hiroshi. But for the rest of Rikkai, it's only a little hard... maybe not. Akaya can't hit in a straight line and Marui tries to do volleys with the golf club. The Gentleman Yagyuu attempts to teach them how to play. But the worst part is: Yanagi has a new hobby...making drinks. Yukimura and Sanada had a bad feeling about this from the start.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

"Yagyuu?" Niou poked his purple haired doubles partner.

"Yes, Niou-kun?"

"Do you want to teach Akaya how to golf?"

"Hm?" Yagyuu closed the book he was reading.

"He said he wanted to take this girl in his class golfing, because she loves to golf, but he has no idea how to play." Niou replied with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I can spare some time to teach Kirihara-kun." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, sending a ray of light Niou's way.

"Seriously, you've got to stop doing that to me!" Niou yelled, rubbing his eyes. Everyone in the library simultaneously shushed Niou. Yagyuu shrugged and sighed.

"Niou-kun, you were the one who told me to do that. And will you please be quieter, we are in the library you know."

"I meant in matches only. And it's not my fault I was blinded for a few seconds." Niou retorted.

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, Niou-kun. Puri." Yagyuu replied, imitating Niou for that last part.

"Che." Niou rolled his eyes.

. . .

"Oi, Seaweed Head!" Niou called out. Akaya kept walking, hoping his senpai would take a hint. After what happened a few days ago, Akaya was ready to avoid Niou for as long as he could. "Bakaya!"

'Just keep walking…' Akaya thought, while slowly getting more and more annoyed with the trickster.

"Akaya!" Akaya froze. That was unmistakably the voice of the fukubuchou of Rikkai.

"Sanada-fukubuchou…?" He slowly turned around, and found a face full of Niou.

"Puri."

"Ugh! Why do I always fall for that!" Akaya took a step backwards.

"I can't believe you fell for it again either. That's the 5th time."

"What do you want anyway?" Akaya glared at the silverhead.

"Come golfing on Wednesday with all of us?"

"All of us?"

"Yeah, Yukimura and Sanada and everyone else'll be there."

"Why didn't Buchou tell me at morning practice?"

"Ahhh~ Why do you have so many questions?" Niou drawled. "Yagyuu, Marui, and I planned it in P.E."

"Hmm...what about afternoon practice?"

"Golfing is gonna be our practice. It's just for fun. Look, I need to know if you want to go or not." Niou twirled his rattail.

"Fine." Akaya agreed. "But if you pull something, Niou-senpai, I swear I'll-" Niou flicked him in the forehead.

"No need to finish that sentence. I won't do _anything~_ " Niou smirked, put his hands behind his head, and walked away.

"Stupid Niou." Akaya muttered.

"That's Niou- _senpai_ to you!" Niou yelled.

"Stupid good hearing." Akaya whispered.

"I heard that too!".

. . .

"Operation: Plan Yagyuu's Birthday Party Without Telling Akaya it's for his Birthday. That's what I'm calling this. Don't question it" Niou said. "Of course, he might find out somehow…" he pointedly glared at Marui.

"What?" Marui the tensai apparently didn't remember telling his kohai about the surprise party they planned for him last year.

"Never mind. Anyway, I told Akaya that we were just going golfing for fun, so no one bring up the fact that it's Yagyuu's birthday."

"Why aren't we supposed to tell Akaya about this anyway?" Jackal asked.

"Have you forgotten about what happened on Seiichi's birthday last year?" Yanagi replied.

"Tarundoru, Jackal! No one could forget that." Sanada said.

"It was quite the scene…" Yukimura scratched his head. A light bulb appeared over Jackal's head as he started to remember that day.

"Akaya went all out and decorated the clubroom, bought a three-tier cake that I'm not complaining about, and threatened everyone so they would get you presents." Marui sighed.

"I honestly threw away half of the chocolates." Yukimura said.

"Aww, buchou you should've gave them to me!" Marui whined.

"Sorry Marui, I'll take you to your favorite cake shop later to makeup for it."

"Can we please get back on topic?" Niou asked.

"Whatever, Buchou's taking me to the bakery!" Marui sang happily and Niou had to restrain himself from strangling the redhead.

"Can we all just agree to keep this a secret from Akaya? Then can we leave?" Sanada asked.

"Uh, sure." Niou answered.

"Okay, does everyone agree?"

"Yeah, and Akaya shouldn't ever know we had this meeting." Niou said.

"We forgot to talk gifts." Jackal added.

"Just get him a new book or something related to tennis or golf."

"You know, Niou, you're so specific, I know just what to get!" Marui said sarcastically.

"89% chance that we all know something that Yagyuu would like." Yanagi started spewing data and everyone slowly tip toed out of the room and went home. "There's a 36% chance that he'll want some new golf clubs and a 43% chance that he'll want his favorite grip tape..." Yanagi looked around. There was a note on the bench that read:

 _Renji,_

 _By the time you see this, we've probably been gone for about half an hour. You know exactly what Yagyuu would want for his birthday, so we're trusting you to get something from all of us. Please make sure Yagyuu would actually like whatever you're gonna get. I don't want it to end up like Niou's party..._

 _-Sanada_

Yanagi frowned slightly at the fact that everyone had been gone and he didn't notice, but was glad he found a new excuse to test out his new drink.

 **Happy Birthday Yagyuu Hiroshi! 10/19/16**

 **I would really appreciate reviews or feedback! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, or this story is not going to make much sense... I barely have time to write anymore, but with the weekend coming up, I might get some time to write this and maybe another chapter for Photo Album! (Which hasn't been updated in ages)**


End file.
